Doors
by tinylexie
Summary: Lucius Malfoy does not like doors. They are simply in his way. Not meant to be taken seriously. This is just the product of my crazy mind.


**Author's Note****: There is really no point behind me writing this. This is just what happens when my mind goes a little crazy. It's just that whenever I watch **_**Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets**_**, I can't help but notice Lucius Malfoy's relationship with doors. That's right, doors. I told you I was a little crazy, LOL. Anyways, in **_**Chamber of Secrets**_**, it seems as if Lucius likes to just walk right into a room without first knocking. He just opens the door and walks in, without first checking to make sure that it's okay to do so. So, yeah, that is where this came from, that and my strange mind.**

Lucius Malfoy didn't like doors. They were just always in his way, and he really didn't have time for them. So, of course, he did what any other person in his position would do; he just opened any door in front of him without knocking first.

Lucius Malfoy was a very busy man, you see, and he simply didn't have time to waste with knocking. He didn't care who or what was in the room behind the door; he just cared about getting into that room as fast as possible.

One day Lucius went to Hogwarts for a Death Eater meeting. Why Voldemort had chosen to have a Death Eater meeting at Hogwarts, right underneath Dumbledore's nose, is not important to this story because this story has long ago lost any sense of logic. Voldemort had just decided that it would be fun to have a little get-together at Hogwarts. Most of his Death Eaters, you see, had went to Hogwarts as children. So, Hogwarts really was just a place where the Death Eaters could get together and reminisce on the good old days.

Lucius opened the door to the room where the meeting was supposed to take place, without knocking first. But inside the room, he did not see Voldemort and his fellow Death Eaters. Instead, he saw Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

"Oh," Lucius spoke, "I forgot that the Death Eater meeting was taking place on the fifth floor today. My apologies."

Lucius, however, was not very apologetic towards the door on his way out. You see, it had closed behind him; and as it has been mentioned above, Lucius didn't like doors. Especially closed doors.

Lucius flung the door open with a lot more force than was necessary. In fact, he made the door fly right off its hinges.

Lucius, however, didn't pause to admire his handiwork. He simply didn't have time for doors, not even for doors that he had broken.

"That one is mad," Moody remarked. The rest of the Order members nodded their heads in agreement.

This, however, would not be the last time that Lucius would accidentally walk into an Order meeting. But as far as Lucius was concerned, it was never his fault. He had told both Voldemort and Dumbledore on several occasions that they should use color-coordinated doors. One color should be used for the Order's meeting door, while another color should be used for the Death Eaters' meeting door. That was, of course, if they were going to continue with having doors in the first place.

Lucius had also suggested to both leaders that they should just get rid of all doors. Doors, after all, kept him from being able to look into a room before he entered it. Doors really were an inconvenience.

It got even worse, though. One day Lucius walked into a room where a Death Eater meeting was supposed to take place, once again without knocking first. However, inside the room, there was no Death Eater meeting taking place. Instead, there was only Voldemort, naked and singing in the shower.

As many people already know, Voldemort is very skinny and he greatly resembles a snake in many ways, so he doesn't look good naked.

And his singing was even worse. There were no words to describe how horrible his singing was. Even Nagini didn't like his singing.

It really was a horrible sight for poor Lucius Malfoy, who said the only thing that a person in his position could possibly say:

"Maybe I should have knocked first."


End file.
